


Zude Drabble Prompts

by archetypes



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, ZUDE - Freeform, each chapter is a different work, more tags and characters to be added as the work continues, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: Each chapter in this work is a separate drabble/prompt work. Send requests for them in the comments!





	Zude Drabble Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: A Journalist Crosses the Line
> 
> SUMMARY: After reporters bombard Zero on the court Jude has to take the reigns.

_Dating the boss's son._

_First out starter in history._

_Is this another ploy?_

_How does it feel?_

Zero's blood was boiling inside of him, undeniably sick of being bombarded with the same questions like they were all stuck on repeat. None of them based on his talent, none wanting to know how he thinks this season might go or if he agrees with the trades. Those reporters faces were flashing in his head, making his neck twitch to the right in pure aggravation.

He could hear heavy but slightly faint footsteps coming up behind him. Jude had caught up with him finally, since he was the only one of the two of them patient enough to deal with the media. Maybe if Zero hadn't fucked up with them royally time and time again he would have a little more faith in answering the crap that spewed from those cheap paparazzi. 

"Tell me you didn't answer anything." New image to keep or not, those leeches in particular made him want to clutch someone by the throat.

"I took care of it." He had obviously taken his boyfriend by surprise with that angry, red-colored tone of voice turned towards him now. "You shouldn't throw their microphones like that, you-"

A scoff cut him off, the blonde devil slinging his sweat towel around his neck like he had nothing else to do with his skilled hands and they needed to be occupied right now. " _That_ was not throwing, Jude." His favorite name sounded like a taunt rolling off of his tongue.

The EVP paused, as if contemplating something important, before rolling his eyes and stepping closer to him. "Hey," he raised a gentle hand, those long fingers curling around Zero's tense bicep while stroking his damp skin with his thumb. An uneasy motion at first but it pulled the first calm breath the basketball player had taken all day long.

"I'll... schedule you a massage or something. Help you relax. It's been a long day, I know." And as he stared into the depths of those gorgeous eyes, Zero thought, maybe he did know. 

Before his insides could swallow his skin, he plastered a confident smirk over that scowl- as if this was the easiest movement in the world. "If you're layin' naked on the table next to mine then you got yourself a deal." The upwards tone in his voice allowed Jude to breathe evenly again, that concerned paleness fading.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these works will likely be shorter but if you request a prompt in the comments that deserves a longer story then I will make them lengthier! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
